Daravia
Daravia is a nation in the continent of Alarea. It borders Cadra to the east and Ricci and Dorio to the south. It also borders the Flatt Gulf to the southwest, the World's-Edge Sea to the west, and Tu'lit and the Seas of Apex to the north. The current Daravian queen is Geraldine II Agraught, and the current Council Premier of the parliament is Bertram Varr. Early history See also: Ancient History of Alarea Some of the first attested peoples of modern Daravia were the nomadic Gahlstaff people, frequent rivals and periodic allies of the First Riccian Empire. The Gahlstaffs persisted in various forms throughout much of ancient history, and by the Costran period had settled into two distinct states: Gahlstaff and Sargos. Both were brought into the Second Riccian Empire by early Anjeron monarchs. Daravia was principally a mining nation under the Anjeron Empire, and owing to that and its climate, had occasional costly famines. None, however, seem to have been astonishingly devastating. In Edmund IV's Toma Traversai Ricciani, ''Daravians were described as "stout, hardy men, but not much traders or speakers." Daravia proved to be instrumental in the end of the redpox plague, as in 32 BT Daravian apothecaries discovered that "soil fever," a minor gastric disease, would inoculate its sufferers against redpox. The Daravian Empire ''See also: List of Daravian Monarchs The Daravian city-states that formed after Ricci's collapse were united under Quenton I Grandelburg in 25 BT to stop raids from the remnants of the Riccian Empire. Twenty-six years later, under Quenton's grandson Quenton II, Daravia began expanding, consuming three of the Sunicar city-states, the Icy Islands, and Cadra. There would be a few changes in the Daravian Empire's land; under Marlin II, Daravia lost Tu'lit but gained Hiesing, and Robaria briefly owned the eastern part of Cadra after the Masric War. However, Daravia would prove to remain a major military power until the rise of the Emrestrun family. The empire's division and collapse After the divisive rule of Steppen II, Daravia was shifted over to the control of Gerald Emrestrun, who installed a parliament and codified laws to ease the lives of the peasantry. Gerald was an apt explorer, and oversaw the creation of fleets to explore Rubinau and Enimau, a passion that would continue for several generations. However, many Daravian monarchs would personally go on these fleets, which led to occasional uprisings throughout the empire. The largest one of these was the Sunicar Revolutionary War in 313, when the Single Sunica Liberation Front was able to escape from Daravian rule, splitting the nation into a western and an eastern half. Because of this division and strained relations with Dorio, Daravia was not able to contain the revolt and had to settle with surviving as a two-part state. This was a strain on the rulers who had to deal with this situation, and finally King Armand II granted Cadra its independence in 379. These troubles also forced Daravia to abandon its various colonial projects. Although Daravia was pacified by the return to being a single area, the Long Winter famine that started in 395 would prove to ravage it, leaving a surprising amount of the population dead. Recovery from the Long Winter would take many years. The Daravian Colonial Era In 460, Queen Laurel IV would rekindle the old Daravian passion for expansion by resurrecting the Daravian colonial programs. Large colonies would be built on both of the Tundrian islands, giving Daravia lucrative trade routes for fur, salt, and similar goods. Exploration became a passion among much of Daravia, and Daravian settlers landing in other nations and continents were likely a major cause of the ubiquity of the Dorian calendar. colony on Enimau.]]The Daravian Colonial Era was effectively ended by the Rubinai Revolution in 541, although the Enimau colony is still thriving. Modern period As the Daravian royals became increasingly focused on exploration, the parliament tightened its hold over internal affairs, and so after 541, King Steppen IV found himself essentially a figurehead. Thus far there has been little opposition to that, either from the royals themselves or from royalist nobles, but there may be future conflict in this area. Category:Countries Category:Alarean Countries Category:Active Countries